<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ending by Rainy_day_wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549598">An Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_day_wizard/pseuds/Rainy_day_wizard'>Rainy_day_wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_day_wizard/pseuds/Rainy_day_wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara talks about things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like the millionth time the barrier has broken. Frisk walks through the barrier with their friends as I watch them from afar. </p>
<p>Things are no different from the last few routes, Asriel breaks the barrier then goes back to the beginning. The monsters go to the surface and then things start again. It’s gotten redundant by now, but they continue. I want to leave but I can't, I'm stuck with them. I can't remember when this all started, it feels like years have gone by, but from the monster’s point of view it's only been a few days. </p>
<p>I think to myself, as the monsters walk down the mountain and everything goes dark, that this is the same thing that happens every time in the ”game”.  And yet it feels different somehow, like that something controlling Frisk is gone now, but it must be too good to be true, right?  I've been stuck in this loop for so long it can't just be over, can it?  I open my eyes and I’m no longer stuck to Frisk’s side.   I'm where Mo-Toriel buried me and I can't move, yet I feel peaceful.  I close my eyes again and go to sleep……….....and………….....then……………. they…………...sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! thanks for reading this, I know it's short but it's my first fanfic. My friend Chocolate_Knives helped me Make sure to check them out they're a really good writer :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>